Return
by lostmoonchild
Summary: She thought that her eyes were decieving her. She had been told that he was dead but here he was standing before her with that same knowing smile.


lostmoonchild: Since "Secret Angel" had done so well for being a Kagome/Kuronue fic, I thought about doing another one with the same pairing. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry guys.

* * *

Return

She couldn't believe this. He told her that her angel was dead and had been for years now. She had seen with her own eyes that not even the infamous Youko Kurama had escaped unscathed. He had been forced to merge with an unborn human child in order to survive.

So why hadn't her angel done the same? She knew that he had returned to retrieve her after a while so they could be together forever. Why hadn't he done as Youko had done? She would have continued to love him no matter what. "You weren't a passing fancy, Kagome." Kurama told her. "Kuronue loved her very much and I couldn't understand then why he loved you. Now that we've met, Kagome, I can clearly see why."

Her tears had fallen as grief took its course. Her mother thought she was simply mourning for Inuyasha and the others but she couldn't have been more wrong. She was mourning for the angel with indigo eyes. That was one angel that she wouldn't have minded her family meeting but now they would never have the chance.

They would never see the one that had made her happy when Inuyasha had broken her heart.

Now she sat near her window, staring out into the night. Part of her hated the city lights for covering the stars above. Inuyasha had left her for Kikyo and now Kuronue was dead. Where was the justice? Was she somebody's favorite punching bag or something and hadn't informed her? Why couldn't she just find happiness?

The months slipped slowly by yet something told the miko that someone was watching her. She didn't know who it was although something else told her that the person meant her no harm. Whoever it was that insisted on watching her… they were friendly.

"Kagome."

The miko paused a moment, hearing the familiar tenderness in an unfamiliar voice. She knew the tone but it wasn't the right voice. With tears gathering in her eyes, she began to run.

Her heart raced frantically against her chest as her body and mind disconnected from each other. She didn't know why she was running and she didn't care. Nobody had said her name like that ever since Kuronue had taken off to the Makai where he had ultimately died.

How exactly had she affected him? What traits did she have that had rubbed off on him? Did she even rub off on him in the slightest like he had done to her?

Tears began to fall down her face as she imagined having no impact on Kuronue. How could he have such a profound effect on her and not be affected by her? How could that have even been possible? Even Kurama himself had said that Kuronue had loved her and that she wasn't a passing fancy so how could she not have affected him?

No, she was reaching for excuses now. She was looking for a reason not to continue crying for him and trying to convince herself that he hadn't cared about her was one of those ways. Damn it, why in the hell had she allowed her relationship with Inuyasha to mess her up so badly that she felt the need to taint Kuronue's memory?

She jumped when somebody stepped in front of her with a concerned expression on his face. "Are you okay? Are you lost?" The person questioned with concern.

Kagome's heart froze within her chest as she stared into the young man's indigo eyes. For a moment she saw Kuronue's face within the young man's but quickly shook the thought from her mind. "No, I'm not lost." Kagome replied. "I'm okay."

"Someone chasing you, Miss?" There was a possessiveness in his voice that send chills down her spine as he looked behind her to search for anybody that may have been following her.

"No, not unless you can pulverize memories and make them leave."

The young man grinned slightly at Kagome's answer and the miko felt her heart clench painfully. His grin was the same as Kuronue's. "My name's Kosuke. What's yours?"

"Kagome." Why had she given a stranger her name?

"Kagome, eh? Pretty. I had a dream last night about a girl named Kagome. Made mistake after mi- Hey! Where are you going?"

Kagome paused a moment and looked back at him, seeing the confusion reflecting. There was something familiar within his eyes but she didn't want to chance her heart being shattered into pieces if she was wrong. "I… I just need to go." Kagome answered before running away.

_Boom!_

Kagome listened to the sound of the storm raging outside, a feeling of anticipation filling her very being. Somebody was outside in the storm. She wanted to say who it was but logic told her otherwise.

The dead –with the exception of Kikyo- couldn't walk.

_Plink._

She blinked a couple of times and slowly slipped out of bed before moving to her window. As she pushed the curtains to the side, she stared out past the rivers of water that flowed down the cold glass.

As she stared out into the stormy night, her heart froze in mid-beat when she saw who it was that grinned beneath the God Tree. That grin she'd recognize anywhere.

With her eyes shining happily, Kagome ran from her room and down the stairs. Tears fell down her face and mingled with the cold rain as she ran to the God Tree where the figure stood. "Kuronue? Kuronue, where are you?" Kagome questioned desperately. Please, Kami-sama, don't let this be a dream. Don't be cruel enough to let this be a dream. "Kosuke?"

Kosuke smiled softly at the miko, his indigo eyes flashing slightly in the lightening. "You were right, Kagome. I'm Kuronue and I'm Kosuke." Kosuke told her.

He was both Kuronue and Kosuke? No, the only way that he could be both was- but he wouldn't! "You did what Kurama did?" Kagome said shakily as she touched her angel's face. "Why? Why did you do this?"

Kosuke flinched and looked at her with an apologetic look within his eyes. "I didn't want to leave you, Kagome." Kosuke told her.

_Slap!_

"I was told by Kurama that you were dead, you jackass! Kurama found me and told me that you had been killed in a heist gone wrong!" Kagome yelled at him. "He hunted for me! Why didn't you try to find me? You knew my last name even then and you knew full well where I lived! You could have made some excuse and gave me a hint that you had merged with a human!"

Kosuke spoke no words as he listened to Kagome yelling at him. As he held her close, he pressed his lips against her forehead and murmured soft words of comfort. He was sorry for the grief he had caused her and wanted to tell her how much he loved her only to find that there weren't enough words that could come close to describing how important she was to him. He wasn't good enough for her. How could he continue to call her his if he kept hurting her like this?

In the end, he decided, it would be better to tell her the truth. "Kagome, no matter what happens, I will always return to you," he whispered tenderly. "I love you."

Completely ignoring the storm that raged around them, the two exchanged a slow and sensual kiss with determination burning between them. Never again, they decided, would they allow themselves to be separated.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Woo, story done! I'm kind of in the oneshot state of mind for some lame reason but I'll probably get sick and tired of oneshots for a while. Anyway, feel free to leave a review even if you don't have an account. I promise I won't block you guys.


End file.
